


Beta Bro x Beta Mom x Dad E [Swinging]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Seduction, Swingers, soliciting, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Bro Strider is solicited in a bar by a married woman, and her husband is not far behind.
Relationships: Dad Egbert/Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Dad Egbert/Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde, Dad Egbert/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 13





	Beta Bro x Beta Mom x Dad E [Swinging]

He meets her in a bar. It’s the fact that she’s dressed _too well_ for a dive like this, probably, that draws him in. Sharp lines of pale and black, wine red skirt with a blouse that couldn’t hug her curves any tighter if it tried. Her lips are matte, impossible to tell what color in the dim lighting at this corner of the bar.

They talk. He’s easing into it with two fingers lifted for the drink slinger, ordering a beer for him and a blank for her. He bears a smile, charming. “Lalonde,” she says, with her club soda marked in fuchsia. It’s a good voice, the smooth kind that’s husky in all the right ways. He leans in, to spare her throat. A manicured hand settles on his thigh.

She’s wearing a ring.

“Pleasure’s been mine,” he starts, because he doesn’t homewreck. Once upon a time, ten or twenty years ago when the gay bars were hidden and tensions were higher. Her finger presses to his lips, halting a speedy departure, and that’s when the seat on his other side occupies.

He’s a fucking _specimen_ , dress shirt straining over that torso almost as badly as his own, slacks tailored perfect, _shined_ shoes. Their rings match, noticed when the new man rests a gentle hand atop hers, right there on his thigh. Fingers interlacing.

“Come home with us, Strider.”

His throat’s tight, mind heavy with thoughts of her warm thighs and his visible forearms and being cradled through the night of a lifetime. He’d be stupid to pass up this opportunity. Their linked fingers, rings winking, slip up his thigh until Lalonde’s thumb brushes his belt buckle and her husband’s fingernails scrape his inseam.

“Our treat.”

He can’t think up an excuse to back out of it. So he doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626497790274682880/he-meets-her-in-a-bar-its-the-fact-that-shes)


End file.
